The Phangirl's Horror
by Erik's-Blue-Rose
Summary: A Phangirl's Dream comes true...or does it? Soon the dream becomes a waking nightmare; and although ideals in a story may seem romantic, the experience in reality is quite horrifying!
1. Chapter 1

Rose lingered at the community theatre. Her rehearsals were over, and she was waiting for her best friend's acting class to finish—they were planning on going to Starbucks to "hang out." '_I wonder what's taking so long_,' she wondered as she glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time.

"Usually the class is finished by now..." she mumbled under her breath. She pulled back her long brown hair into a messy pony-tail. Her large, inquiring blue eyes looked dull instead of their usual bright selves. They always seemed do this whenever she became intolerably impatient. Her thoughts strayed back to her rehearsal. She took a deep sigh, it hadn't gone very well. Perhaps that was why she's so eager to see her friend? Addie always had a curious way of cheering her up, no matter what caused her distress. They were performing _The Phantom of the Opera_. Addie was going to be a techie for the production and Rose a dancer in the "Masquerade" scene. Rose always loved the story; she smiled when she thought back to how excited she had been when she first got a call back from the director. She got the role of an unnamed dancer girl, it was a disappointment that she wasn't Christine, but she was still thrilled. The only problem for Rose was the fact that she was a **dancer** girl. Rose had no dancing skills whatsoever; hence her rehearsal hadn't gone very well.

'_How did I get that role?_' she thought to herself. _'I have two left feet.'_ She frowned. It was embarrassing to be the only dancer to consistently mess up.

Her skills leaned more to music, she loved to play piano. She enjoyed singing as well, but she had a timid little voice, it was like that of a flower that had yet to blossom. The young lady, Maria, who received the role of Christine was less trained then Rose but more confident, and would have no problem belting out the high notes. From Rose's training she could tell that Maria was damaging her voice by forcing herself to sing notes far above her range. But it's loud, impressive and an instant crowd pleaser. Although she lacked in having been trained, she had far more experience then Rose, and was an amazing actress. Rose somehow looked up to her, despite her strong willed attitude and the way she acted like she owned the theatre.

"Uh, I'm so bored." Rose whined returning to her senses and pouted. "Oh wait…" Rose tore at her overly stuffed Hello Kitty purse; she remembered that she had finally brought a book to help ease her boredom. Finally she unearthed her favorite story, The Phantom of the Opera. She had read it numerous times, but it never lost its zest. Each time she read it she felt such pity for 'poor, unhappy Erik.'

"How are you doing you little Phan?" Addie, Rose's best friend, asked cheerfully. Addie had a way of popping out at people when they least expected it. She was like a phantom herself, or maybe a ninja, Rose couldn't really decide. Rose jumped as she typically did and meanwhile Addie laughed enthusiastically. Addie adjusted her glasses, her eyes twinkling and she flashed a toothy grin.

"You about gave me a heart attack! Other then that I'm doing fine I guess, how did the acting class go?"

"It was great" she responded, "we did a lot of cold reading today, and I think I learned a lot of good tips."

"I'm glad to hear it." Rose said. "Man, what took so long?"

"You must learn patience, young Jedi. It just ran over a little, it ended up taking awhile for everyone to get their turn to read." She glanced at the book in Rose's hands and exclaimed, "I'm so glad that the theatre is performing _Phantom of the Opera_, you're so obsessed. You're such a little phangirl." Addie pinched Rose's face jokingly.

"There's something about it, I just can never get it out of my mind—not that I'd want to. Erik, the Phantom, is such an intriguing character to me. It's so sad that despite the fact that he was so brilliant, he lived such a painful life simply because of his deformity. He did many treacherous, unforgivable things but…."

"The one thing you aren't admitting in your monologue is how you have a crush on his character that's like the size of the Eiffle Tower," Addie smirked at Rose's blush.

"It's not like that, besides he isn't real!"

"Ah you can't hide things for your bestest buddy! You know you want to be like Christine and meet the Phantom and be a Mary Sue and live happily ever after like in all of those Phanfictions you read all of the time!"

Rose batted her eyelashes and said, "I don't know what on earth you're talking about." Rose's expression quickly darkened and she said in a harsh whisper, "Addie hold your tongue, it's not safe!"

Addie raised an eyebrow at Rose's sudden change of pace, "What are you talking about Rose?"

"Don't forget Joseph Buquet! The phantom does not like to be talked about; he might come and GET YOU WITH PUNJAB, HIS MAGICAL LASSO!"

The girls' broke out into a chorus of laughter. Their enjoyment echoed throughout the old theatre. As they slowly made their way to the Starbucks, Rose felt as though someone was watching her from the shadows. Lurking, staring, creeping. It was an uneasy sensation to put it lightly. But, she did her best to try and shack off the feeling and couldn't help but wonder if it was all just a figment of her over zealous imagination. She pushed the worry to the back of her mind and continued to have fun with her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to the people who read chapter 1! Also, thank you to the people who put my story under their Story Alert Subscription or favorited it! It means a lot to me. I wanted to put a special thank you to emeraldphan for reviewing as well as catching a spelling error in this chapter!

I thought it might be interesting to see what a full fledged "Phangirl" would do in similar circumstances to the original story in modern day and show how she'd react. I hope that it lives up to everyone's expectations and that you guys enjoy. I'll have quite a few twists and turns along the way, so remember that not everything is what it originally appears to be! Like in the novel, things will start off slowly at first, until everything goes haywire! Well, with no further ado here is Chapter 2:

As the days and weeks went on, Rose felt the lingering feeling more and more. She tried consistently to tell herself it was nothing. But she simply could not convince herself no matter how hard she persevered. She was constantly looking over her shoulder to see if someone was following her. But…it was always in vain; there was nothing there. Once or twice she thought she might've seen a shadow of a man for a mere second. It'd always been out of the corner of her eyes. When she tried to take a closer look, she realized that she was mistaken. Mysteriously curious occurrences had been happening to her as well. Her pink tennis shoes that she kept in her purse as well as her mp3 player were stolen.  
_'Why steal tennis shoes and an mp3 player, but leave my wallet and money? It just doesn't add up.'_ Rose thought tentatively. She tried calling the authorities, but it was to no real avail. She decided to talk to Addie about it in more detail, but she was afraid her friend would act like she was being a "worry wart." She might say that it was just some kid at the theatre and Rose's only real problems were to get a new pair of shoes (which she quite needed even before they were taken, their soles were falling apart, its appearance battered and they hardly fit anymore. Keeping these details in mind, it makes it even more baffling of a mystery as to why they was stolen in the first place) and saving up for a music player.

"But that's ridiculous; we promised years ago that we could talk to each other about anything!" Rose decided triumphantly.

"Do you have something you'd like to tell the whole cast Miss Rose? You certainly are making a habit of disturbing rehearsals." Miss Giry, the director stated coolly.

"You always have to be the center of attention, don't you Rose? First, your atrocious dancing, then the missing mp3 player and now _this_? I wouldn't be surprised if it was all just an act!" Maria exclaimed rudely.

Rose, opening her eyes to reality, realized that she was still in the middle of a rehearsal. She wasn't in any of the scenes they were going over that day. So instead of letting herself get bored to death, she let her mind wonder. Apparently it wondered a bit too far. Rose blushed profusely and stammered. "I—I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…I'm sorry…I just…wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, you _obviously_ weren't," Maria rolled her eyes before continuing "Anyway Miss Giry, about that blocking…"

Rose didn't really pay attention to the rest of the directions. She was far too embarrassed to think straight. She rested her head in her hands, trying to cover herself from the outside world; the rest of the rehearsal passed by in a blur.

As she walked with the actors to the parking lot, she kept thinking '_I can't wait to go home_,' over and over again in her head. She brightened when she remembered Mrs. Daniel, Addie's Mom was going to take the girls home today. '_She always seems to get us a little something when she's the one to car pool._' Rose thought, perking up. '_I'll turn on my cell, to make sure no one called; just in case there was a sudden change in plans._' Rose decided.

'_Oh man_,' Rose slowly recalled that she left her bag in the theatre. Of the numerous possessions in which she stored in it, on of them was consequently her cell phone. Thinking of checking her messages was undeniably the trigger that made her aware of her vexing problem concerning the proximity of her overly packed Hello Kitty purse. Rose feared for the worst, afraid that the thief might've stolen from her yet again since she had absently mindedly left the vicinity.

'_I just hope that whoever stole my mp3 player and shoes isn't back for round two_,' Rose worriedly thought. '_It's no wonder I got stolen from the way I'm practically showing my stuff off on display_,' she mused sourly. '_I'm so forgetful, I'm easy prey!_' Rose took the liberty of giving herself a moment to release a pent up sigh. Then with shoulders slumped and her jaw clenched forward, she made haste as she quickly scampered back to the theatre.

"Where are you going Rose?" Maggie asked inquisitively. Maggie was a year or so younger then Rose, with fair blonde hair that had a lovely natural wave. The way it flowed upon her head looked as gentle as the ocean on a still, spring morning. She had deep set blue eyes, and an adorable pinched nose. She played the role of Meg effortlessly, and was the spitting image of her, for the musical version at least. As Rose knew, they changed Meg's character immensely from the original Gaston Leroux novel to the Andrew Lloyd Webber adaption. She went from, as said in the book, a 'brat' to a kind, caring friend (to a wacko in _True Love Never Dies_, but we won't even go there); as well as from a brunette with midnight eyes, to such as Maggie looked, a girl with fair hair and light eyes. Rose secretly found it endlessly amusing as to how similar the name Maggie was to Meg. It was as if it was meant to be, or something of the sort.

"Aren't you going home now?" she asked with wide eyes.

"You're such a curious little fella," Rose teased lightly. "I'm just going inside real quick-I'll be right back. Believe it or not, I left my bag inside…again! I just remembered, and I hope nobody took anything. Aren't I a lost cause? I'm so feather brained." Rose laughed at herself. "I've just got to be responsible and try harder!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's the spirit, you can do it!" Maggie encouraged. Then her eyes went downcast and she mumbled, "I'm sorry Rose…I feel bad."

Rose, worried for her friend, creased her eyebrows together and asked, "What is it? Are you okay, are you sick?"

"No…it's nothing like that. I was just thinking about the rehearsal, what Maria said was pretty hurtful. I should've stood up for you, but I was tongue tied. If it happened to me, and you or Addie were there, one of you would've done something…" Her voice trailed off.

The truth was that Maggie was right; Addie or Rose would've stood up for her, had she been in the same situation. But Rose wasn't patronizing, so she said, "Don't worry about it! My interjection was pretty disruptive. I don't know what came over me, but looking back, it was kind of funny how everyone got all quiet for a moment! I totally broke everyone's concentration!" Rose chuckled at the memory.

"So you aren't mad, or upset?" Maggie knew Rose was very sensitive and always strived to please, so she worried about how she might be feeling.

"Nah, it was kind of embarrassing though. It's kind of felt like one thing after the next today. Now I've just got to worry about my purse! I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got to run before Mrs. Daniel gets here. I don't want to keep her waiting! Bye, I'll be right back!" At that, Rose sprinted back to the theatre. She was completely and utterly unaware that she was like an insect about to become desperately entangled into a spider's web.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Thank you to all of my readers, you make me feel so special. Knowing that people read this seems really exciting to me somehow. I'm going to give a big thank you to lydiathetigeropean, AddictedToBooks97 and emeraldphan. lydiathetigeropean don't worry, I'll continue to release more chapters! AddictedToBooks97 it is such a huge honor that you left a review, I am a big fan of your works, especially "Memoirs of a Phangirl." It makes me laugh so hard! I really enjoy it, so if any of my viewers are reading this, go check out AddictedToBooks97's phanfics because they're great! Thanks emeraldphan for leaving two reviews and catching a spelling mistake! I really appreciate it.

'_And not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_.'

As Rose entered the theatre, she realized something was amiss. Normally there was always people bustling about this way and that, yet as she entered she didn't see anyone walking around at all.

"This is eerie and a little unsettling." Rose muttered. When she reached the practice room used for rehearsals, she quickly noticed her purse was exactly where she left it.

"Finally something is going okay today," she said happily. As she closed in on it, she realized that her things had been rummaged through. "…or maybe not." She concluded dryly. On top of her scattered belongings laid a note. Its appearance was certainly captivating. The envelope was of standard size, with its paper yellow and crinkled. What really stood out was the blood red seal in the form of a human skull.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Rose's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "This looks so totally awesome! It looks just like The Phantom's letters in the 2004 movie...Who could've made this? It's so spot on it could be a replica…I certainly hope Gerik isn't threatening me." Rose snorted at her own remark. Rose averted her eyes to check her personal belongings.

Wallet: Check

Cell Phone: Check

Phantom of the Opera: Check

Journal: Check

Script: Check

'_It looks as_ _though all of my things are here_,' Rose thought slowly. Her attention returned to the interesting letter. It was addressed to "Little Lotte." '_I guess that's supposed to be me…?_' She was at a loss as of what to do.

'_I could potentially ruin this letter if I opened it, which would be bad—it looks so cool. Someone went out of their way to make this for me, but they're probably the thief…I'm so curious about what could be inside though…Remember Rose, curiosity killed the cat. Wait…I'm not a cat, so I'll be okay, right? No wait, it's probably supposed to be figurative…Man! I can't take it anymore; I've just got to see what's inside!_' She argued with herself, finally coming up with a decision. For better or for worse, she reassured it would be acceptable to slowly and carefully open it.

The contents of the letter were as curious as its exterior. The writing was clumsy and looked like that of a first grader who wrote in deep maroon ink. The letter was as follows:

_Dearest Rose,_

_Perhaps you don't know me, but I know you…very well. I have seen your talent and it is certainly limitless. My only wish is the opportunity to help it flourish. With my guidance your singing will sound like none other. Please consider my offer thoroughly. I will see you soon. Present your answer when we meet. We can discuss the details. Turning me down could prove to be disastrous to human kind, please keep this in mind. _

_Your obedient servant, _

_O.G. _

"W-what the h-heck is this?" Rose stammered. "This has got to be some kind of joke; everyone knows I love _Phantom of the Opera_. T-that's all…this is…A joke…Ahahahaha," She laughed forcedly. "Definitely not a threat…just a joke…Okay, so I'll go back outside and go home. First thing next rehearsal, I'll just ask around to find out who could've sent this to me." Rose, starting to calm down, decided. "Just a joke," she murmured, barely audibly.


	4. Chapter 4

More reviews, thank you so much! When I first started posting chapters, I was really uncertain as to what people would think. So, thank you a dozen times over!

**grapejuice101**, I'll certainly keep writing. I'll do my upmost best to keep you from waiting too long!

**AddictedToBooks97****, **thank you! I'm trying to make Rose seem likable, I suppose so people can relate to her more. She's so impatient and such a goof ball, but she really cares for her friends and does nothing less of her best. I think that's what her secret admirer likes about her as well. Like I said before, I love your stories and I'll try to live up to your compliments. I'll try to keep you on your toes, especially concerning The Phantom!

**flanny-chan**, thank you very very much! I'll do my best!

**Limavaa**, thanks for the review and subscription!

Rose was chilled from the letter. It left her feeling light headed. She was ashamed to admit, even to herself, that she was afraid. '_Why should I be like a scaredy cat, worried over a silly letter?_' She thought, annoyed at herself. Many a people run when they are in fear, but Rose did the polar opposite. She walked slowly, like that of a sloth. Step, step, step. The sound of her heels released a steady sound. All the while, she was looking in every possible direction for some movement, any at all. But, she spotted none. This made her all the more cautious.

'_Several classes are starting soon; not to mention that Addie's class should be over by now…Where on earth is everybody?' _Trying to forget about her worries, she realized that her strut had a stable rhythm. Step, step, step. It reminded her of a metronome, with its insistent tick-tocking that was strangely relaxing and mind numbing. Using the beat of her steps, she slowly started to hum a tune that she hardly remembered. It was a nostalgic melody that she heard perhaps when she was a child as a lullaby. Gaining confidence, she changed the song to something more familiar and started to sing, _Angel of Music_, which was one of her personal favorites.

_Angel of Music,  
Guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your  
glory.  
_

Her timid voice was sweet but insecure. It showed her inner self like a veil; the uncertainties that she was feeling were readily apparent. As she continued to sing, her self conscientiousness began to vanish. Suddenly, her voice took a more commanding tone. Her singing sounded as though she was ordering her angel to appear before her.

_Angel of Music,  
Hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange  
Angel..._

In response to her music, she heard an unfamiliar man's voice. On a normal occurrence, it would've surprised her. She might've wondered who the singing belonged to, or whether or not it was from a recording that she might've simply overheard. She may have even connected the dots and wondered if this man could be the thief and prankster that claimed to be '_O.G'_. But alas, Rose was not in her regular, over calculating state of mind. The voice was simply so exquisite, it somehow seemed natural, as if it was meant to be there. His voice filled a part of her being and made her feel as she never had before. He sounded angelic and serene, yet also powerful and alluring. He sang:

_I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me: Angel of Music..._

Rose lost all reason, thought and rationality. All she felt she needed, at that precise moment, was to find the source of his glorious voice.

Everything was following accordingly to _his_ precise planning. All of the hours upon hours of preparations were finally coming into play. A mysterious Phantom was leading and controlling an unsuspecting Rose; it was as if she was a lifeless puppet and he, her puppeteer. She was tied to the strings and bonds of life itself.


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to give a huge thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to the kind people who reviewed! I hope that this wasn't too long of a wait for this chapter! I had the image, yet for some reason it was hard for me to put into words. Nonetheless, I hope that everyone enjoys and I plan to release several more chapters this week!

**RedDeathLvr**, I love your username—I love the Red Death too. Thank you, I'll be sure to continue to release more!

**PhantomFan01**, Uh-oh, Rose is starting to get herself into trouble, isn't she? Currently, she thinks it's some sort of resilient prank! Thank you for reviewing!

**flanny-chan**, thank you! I certainly do know what's going to happen, although the more I think about it, the more little details I come up with. Thank you again!

**emeraldphan**, thank you kindly! Also, thank you for finding my spelling errors. I'll be updating the last chapter you e-mailed me about today!

**AddictedtoBooks97**, Ah thanks! Right now she's annoyed because she thinks it's all a joke. You'll have to wait and see how she reacts to it as the story progresses!

**grapejuice101**, thanks! I'll be sure to post more!

Well, without further ado, here's Chapter 5!

_Darkness. _

Rose awoke with a start; she was shrouded in sheer darkness. She could scarcely see a foot ahead of her, thus she couldn't recognize her surroundings. Of course, Rose was never _really_ asleep. It was more of a daydream like state in which, she didn't think, she simply was.

"Where am I?" She breathed. She jumped at the sound of her own voice that disturbed the tranquil but frightening silence. It seems that there was rarely a moment where Rose could not hear a single sound. When all is truly silent, it's beautiful and is like music in itself. Rose shivered. The air was moist and cold. Her hair frizzed and looked as poofy as a rock star from the early eighties.

'_This is just too weird_.' She thought slowly, wondering what had happened to her.

"Okay, let me backtrack for a moment here," Rose said tentatively. She had a horrid habit of talking to herself when she thought that no one was watching. She did it primarily when she was stressed, excited, nervous or confused. At that moment, she was feeling all of the above, in terms of conflicting emotions.

"I know that I was going back into the theatre to retrieve my purse, that I can remember clearly." Rose stated with finality in her tone. "Then…then I found a letter…it was like from the _Phantom of the Opera_ or something. Things got kind of foggy after that." She was struggling to recall the events that took place mere moments before. "How did I get here Rose? Think, think, think!" She reprimanded herself, and started to panic. "I must be calm—getting nervous won't help. I need to remember…Darn, that's easier said then done!"

A shadow watched her, amused. He was intrigued to see what else she would openly say when she was so perturbed. He decided it would prove to be the upmost best for him to give her a moment to reflect.

"A beautiful voice…" Rose exclaimed. "Was it a dream? It couldn't have been…That was what led me here. I don't know even know where I am. I wonder if I'm still in the theatre…? A beautiful voice called to me, or maybe I called to it? I'm not certain, but in any case it led me here into this dark abyss. It was so wonderful, I felt like I needed the voice." Rose started to feel around, to try and find an exit. As she could not see, she accidently tripped and scrapped her knee. She cried out, "Man! This stupid darkness, I wish I could see!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, several emergency lights turned on in a flash.

"Okay…Well, that was weird, but convenient." Rose started to analyze her surroundings. It looked as if she was in an abandoned building that had never fully finished being constructed. Wires and wood planks were scattered before her. The ceiling and staircase seemed to be the only finished products.

"I wonder if those stairs lead back to the theatre." Rose wondered aloud. As soon as she headed for the exit, a voice stopped her.

"Wait, child. Do not leave me, not yet." A voice whispered in Rose's ear.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Rose looked around frantically.

"Do not fear, I am the angel of music," The voice said soothingly.

"Are you really?" Rose called back, looking nervous.

"Of course."  
"I am a devote Christian, but I feel you are lying. Tell me the truth, Voice. When people lie, they must take responsibilities for their actions."

The Voice said nothing in response, so Rose continued.

"Then you are admitting to be the devil himself. Lucifer, the fallen angel, the demon, was the angel of music."

The voice stayed silent, which infuriated Rose.

"Do you think I'm enjoying this _Phantom of the Opera_ prank? Do you think I can't see through this little game of yours? Well, you're wrong. The only thing I don't understand is how you lured me down here. You must be someone from the cast, or probably one of their obnoxious friends, playing some stupid prank. Just leave me alone!" Rose huffed and stormed up the stairs. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, there was a door. When she opened it, she was relieved to see the familiar and welcoming sight of the brightly lit theatre halls. She noticed that the door she had entered from held a sign that said in large, menacing print, "DO NOT ENTER!"

In the back of her mind she wondered, '_I wonder why that door was unlocked if I'm not supposed to enter...Whoever was attempting to fool me must've left it open, I guess_. _Whatever, I don't really care_!" She slammed the door with a loud thump, and tried to estimate just how long she had spent in the theatre, presumably victim to an ill mannered gag. "I hope I don't worry anyone…Man, I really hope I don't get in trouble!" She scampered like a little penguin towards the parking lot, silently cursing herself for falling into some sort of practical joke. Perhaps Rose should've been worried for her safety as well as her friends and comrades around her. But alas, she was certain that it was a harmless, yet entirely exasperating prank.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello dear readers! I'm sorry for the several week wait, I have certainly not forgotten about my fic. I've just been very busy as of late, but I will try to post quicker from now on. I just can't say it enough times, thank you for reviewing!

**PhantomFan01**, Rose is just so confused right now! Although I suppose most people would be surprised in her situation. Thank you again!

**AddictedToBooks97**, I'm glad that you liked it. I'll admit that I was really nervous about publishing the last chapter. It's actually an idea my sister came up with, and I feel that it seemed appropriate.

**emeraldphan**, thanks! I'll always try to find a way to keep it at least a little humorous even in the upcoming chapters. It's been something I've been planning. Rose is a very quirky girl and I think that even in hard situations, she'll be upbeat and see things in an interesting way. So, I hope you'll enjoy!

**ShuntheNonbeliever21**, Monsieur Voice? What a cute nickname for The Phantom. If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to have Rose refer to him as that sometime! He's kind of in the flesh in this chapter; however I'm still keeping it a little ambiguous. As the story progresses, you'll learn more about this Phantom and how he relates to the original story.

Thank you again and without further ado, here is Chapter 6! It is short; however the next chapter will be relatively long.

'_He who sings scares away his woes.'_  
― Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra

The mysterious man let her leave. He was in such shock, she had reacted so differently then he planned she would. Normally people were so predictable, but this girl, Rose, was so unique. He had decided that he would let her leave, for now, to give her a sense of freedom. That had certainly been the mistake in wooing the beautiful girl of so long ago...

'_She always claimed that she dreamed of meeting The Phantom…Was it all a lie? Well, I haven't lost all sense of hope yet._' The cunning Phantom was already forming a new plan. He wanted her to say with him, to love him for who he truly was...He clutched to his heart a page in which he'd torn out of Rose's Journal earlier that day. He left the book itself there, and it seemed as though she hadn't noticed its missing content as of yet. He examined the page, despite having already read it numerous times and already having it memorized. The journal entry was from a month ago and wrote as follows:

_Dear diary, _

_I haven't written for awhile…I've been pretty busy! I'm in the play, Phantom of the Opera. It's been a lot of fun. It's too bad I don't have any lines, but I do get to sing a little. I wish I could open up with my singing more. I have such a mousy, little voice. I tease with Addie that it'd be great if I had my own Phantom to teach me! Wouldn't that be perfect? I think it'd be too good to be true, if there was a real phantom he'd probably go for the girl who plays Christine in the play, Maria. She's so beautiful and has such a wonderful voice…I do think she acts more like a Carlotta though! CROAK! _

_Maybe if I do my best, I'll get a bigger part in the next production? I should always put my all in to the role, small or not, because it's still important to the show! Well…that's what I'm trying to tell myself anyway. It's kind of a bummer that they make the whole cast go to every single, stinking, rehearsal. Miss Giry said that we'd have fun group activities. But, so far we haven't actually done anything yet. Instead, those of us with the smaller parts just get to sit and watch. YAWN! I shouldn't complain though, it's still kind of fun for me because I'm such a phan. I love watching all of the scenes and the progression of the actors! I have pretty much the whole script memorized so far. Well, I've got a lot of homework and studying to do, so that's all for now._

_As always,_

_Rose_

It bothered The Phantom considerably that she was so inept to criticize her singing so harshly. He wondered if she sincerely thought she had as put, a "mousy, little voice". With his help, he was certain she could produce a full, beautiful sound. He had to prove to her that he was someone to be trusted, as well as feared. He smiled darkly, "Soon she will sing for me and me alone."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I certainly haven't updated in awhile, but I am trying to remedy that. I'm working out a schedule so that I can submit more chapters. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter; I felt that it was needed for the plot. Poor Rose, I think it's safe to say she's having a pretty bad day.

I wanted to say thank you again to all of my readers and the people that so kindly reviewed. It really is wonderful to see what people think of my story. Words really can't describe how grateful I am for them. So, here's a smiley face to show my appreciation. I hope you continue to enjoy!

'_A liar begins with making falsehood appear like truth, and ends with making truth itself appear like falsehood._'  
-William Shenstone

Rose tried to calculate just how long she could've spent in the theatre, with this self proclaimed angel. She didn't have a watch with her, but she concluded that it most probably had been but a few minutes. As Rose exited the theatre, she immediately saw Addie and her mother waiting for her. They…did not look pleased. Rose paused and took a deep breath, before entering the maroon mini van.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Mrs. Daniel asked sternly, pointing to her watch. Mrs. Daniel looked at Rose coldly in the eye. Rose gulped, she'd never hear her use this tone before.

"I..I," Rose started before being cut off.

"Do you know how worried Addie and I were? Where have you been the last hour? I do have to get back to work, you know." She tapped at her watch once more, "I should've been there ten minutes ago!" She said each word, clipping them oddly. Her anger, sounded musical, strangely enough. Her words were staccato, both short and clipped. Her voice reminded Rose of Bach's music, controlled and factual, but at the same time showcasing a wide array of feelings.

Rose tried again, "I was-,"

"Do you know we searched thick and thin throughout this theatre? We saw all of the other actors leave as well as all of the students in Addie's class."

"Well, I was…"

"Everyone saw you leave, and then you just disappeared! I was scared to death that you'd been kidnapped or something!"

"I just..."

"Why couldn't you have spent TWO MINUTES to tell someone where you were?"

"But I-,"

"No buts!" Mrs. Daniel exclaimed.

"Just listen to me!" Rose cried, "I told Maggie where I went. I lost my purse, I laid it down and I had to go in to fetch it."

"And?" Addie's mother asked quietly, she made a quick hand motion, encouraging Rose to go on.

"Then I…" Rose paused. How was she to explain what happened to her? Even she didn't have the slightest idea, she wasn't even certain if this Phantom was real or not. Her only proof was the letter The Phantom had given her… In any case, Mrs. Daniel would certainly not believe her tale. _'She'd think I'm a wacko…I mean, even more so than I usually am. What if she won't let me be friends with Addie anymore? She's already madder than I've ever seen her before.'_ Rose thought quick and hard about what would be the best approach to the situation. She wasn't normally a liar. But, she decided that it was all she could possibly do in this case. _'When I finally come to terms about what happened, I'll explain to Addie and her mom what really happened.'_ Rose comforted herself with this thought.

Addie stared blankly out the window, seeming to block out the dispute. Her mother claimed she had been worried about Rose, but it must've taken its toll on her. She looked completely devoid of emotion, almost like a shell. Rose stopped worrying about herself for a moment to wonder, _'Is this how Addie's mom normally is when they're alone? Does she act this way so much, that Addie can completely ignore it?' _She shook away that horrid thought.

Addie's mother taped her finger to the arm rest staring intently at Rose, breaking Rose from her train of thought. Mrs. Daniel was silently willing her to explain more of what happened.

Rose continued, "You see, after I got my purse, some of it had been ransacked." Mrs. Danielle's eyes widened. "Then, after I gathered everything up, I…umm….had to go to the bathroom."

"What? It couldn't possibly have taken that long." Addie's mother replied, annoyed.

"Well, you see, after that I…I…" Rose quickly realized how horrible of a liar she was. So, with a sudden change of plans she started to tell the truth. "Then, I started singing _Angel of Music_ and a phantom started singing to me and I—,"

"Enough! I will take you home right this instant and so long as you are a friend of my daughter, I want to never hear you tell me so ridicules of a story as this. I know you love _Phantom of the Opera_, but enough is enough! This is getting completely and entirely ridicules."

Rose finally started to cry, "I really am telling you the truth, I'm sorry you waited so long and will be late to work all because of me." She sobbed.

"Don't cry dear," Addie's mother finally said, sounding more like the women Rose knew. "I'll let this slide…So long as this doesn't happen again. Addie and I were just really anxious is all…"

Finally after what felt like eternity for little Rose, Mrs. Daniel dropped Rose off at her home. Addie and her mother waved goodbye to Rose.

Addie called out to Rose, looking like her old, lively self. "Bye Rose, talk to you later!"

Rose faintly noticed as Mother and Daughter drove away they're façade of some normalcy started to fade away. They both had a curious look in their eyes. It wasn't that of anger or forgiveness; mild annoyance or plain indifference. It was a look Rose had never seen before; it was a look of blood lust.


End file.
